Dev Squires
| alliances = | place = 10/20 | challenges = 6 | votesagainst = 2 | days = 27 |image2 = | season2 = 4 | tribes2 = | place2 = 5/21 | challenges2 = 5 | votesagainst2 = 13 | days2= 36 |image3 = | season3 = 10 | tribes3 = | place3 = 17/20 | challenges3 = 2 | votesagainst3 = 5 | days3= 10 |Allstarrecords | seasonscompeted= 3 | tribalwins= 11 | individualwins= 2 | totalchallengewins= 13 | dayslasted= 73 | totalvotes= 20 }} Dev Squires 'was a castaway on ''Survivor: Barbados, Survivor: Socotra, and Survivor: Venezuela - All Stars. Survivor: Barbados Profile 'Name (Age): '''Dev Squires (43) '''Current Residence: '''Hoboken, NJ '''Occupation: '''Police Officer '''Tribe Designation: ' (Older Men) '''3 Words to Describe You: '''Tenacious, Thinker, Prepared '''3 Things You’d Bring on the Island: '''My police uniform. It's like a second skin, whenever I put it on my natural lie detecting skills get even better. Maybe also one of those lie detector machines, wouldn't that be hilarious?! Oh, yeah, and some food besides rice and beans, I already know I'm going to get tired of that pretty quick. '''Previous Survivor Contestant You're Most Like: '''I think I'm like a much less erratic version of Tony Vlachos, like if Tony Vlachos had a twin who got the craziness sucked out of him. Maybe a hybrid of Tony and Yul, if that makes sense? Tony's lifestyle and a dash of his personality with Yul's intellect and strategic mind. '''Why are you the next Sole Survivor?: '''I can sniff out lies from miles away, I'm going to know who I can trust and who I can't within hours of coming onto the island, and that'll be extremely helpful in making alliances and such. I'm not the most vocal guy but I get along great with almost everyone. I plan to get myself into a large alliance. I won't lead it but I'll get close to everyone and be the glue that holds it together so when it breaks I'll be in an ideal position to get to the end. My goal is to be the swing vote whenever possible, really, by socially positioning myself the best I can. Voting History Survivor: Socotra Profile '''Name (Age): Dev Squires (44) Previous Season/Finish: Barbados, 10th Tribe Designation: Favorite Past Moment: My best bud Rafferty winning the million was a highlight, as was watching blindside after blindside! And even though it sucked, my own blindside was probably the most shocking of the season and it’s a lot of fun to be a part of that. Biggest Regret: Not throwing a few votes at the Tribal Council I got idoled out. I was in full control of the alliance and could’ve gotten a few of my closest friends to throw votes on Leela or Lambert to make sure none of us would go if there was an idol, but I got overconfident and that’s why I got idoled out. Previous Player you Respect the Most: Rafferty Dolan is truly amazing, and I also enjoyed Tae Min’s gameplay from Canary Islands, he was a great man and great player, if Liris hadn’t been so strategic he could’ve claimed the money easily. Previous Player you Respect the Least: I don’t like to trash talk people, but let’s just say I wasn’t cool with John’s fit when he got idoled out no matter how tough that must’ve been, calling Kit those names was uncalled for. Why you’re back: I was in a winning position if it hadn’t been for that damned idol, and everyone knows it. If I’d survived that vote, I would’ve had a high chance of being the Sole Survivor of Barbados. I’m here to prove that I am as great of a player that I really am, and to make it to the end and win. I’ve got all the tools, I’ve just gotta use them! Voting History Survivor: Venezuela - All Stars Profile Name (Age): '''Dev Squires (47) '''Previous Finish(es): '''10th in Barbados and 5th in Socotra '''Tribe Designation: 'Favorite Past Moment: '''Oh God, Barbados was great but Socotra was even better. My favorite moment had to be the merge tribal. Everything just meshed together so perfectly, and I blended the Wahid alliance and Athnan alliance together...it just worked and it was a great moment to tear down the Thlath's. '''Biggest Regret: '''Definitely not taking out Jamie earlier in the merge. We had a couple of chances but we didn't take them, the game would've been a lot different if we'd made a better decision on which Thlath's to get rid of first. And also, of course, I still regret not splitting the votes in Barbados when I got idoled out. '''Previous Player You Respect the Most: 'Cerise Slade, Xiomara Vasquez, and Rafferty Dolan are all amazing players. I have nothing but amazing words to say about them and their games! '''Previous Player You Respect the Least: '''Lysandra, quitting in Chad. Such a boring answer, but it's true. Why squander such a good, rare opportunity? So many would've killed for her spot. '''Why You're Back: '''I just couldn't stay away from this game. Maybe it's an addiction or an obsession...but I love it to pieces. I love the social politics, the risk factors, the paranoia, the tension, all of it, it's absolutely life changing and it teaches you so much about yourself. I want to prove that I really can win this game. Also, being one of the first three timers was a motivator too! Voting History Category:Survivor: Barbados Category:Survivor: Socotra Category:10th Place Category:5th Place Category:Jury Members Category:New Jersey Castaways Category:Returnees Category:African American Castaways Category:Idoled Out Category:Most in Need of Redemption Category:Most Votes Against